


Little Boys Blue

by deanandsam



Series: Backstage [14]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: A drabble tag to the Js latest interview where they're both sporting blue shirts.





	Little Boys Blue

“You do realise we're wearing identical shirts, don't you, Jen?” Jared said, buttoning up the incriminated plaid.

“Yeah. So what? “ Jensen replied, brushing off Jared's observation. ”It'll give them something to gossip about, Not that it makes any difference, they'd insinuate we're together even if I was wearing black and you white.”

 

He pulled a grinning Jared into his arms.

“If it wasn't for the show, I'd hide nothing. I'm so proud of you Jay, that I want to shout our love to the world, tell everyone it's as undying and strong as the first time we met and the magic happened.”

“My grumpy, Jen,” Jared teased, grazing his lover's lips in a chaste kiss. “ One day I'm gonna let slip how frigging romantic you are behind that mask.”

“You dare, and I'll slap that perky ass of yours until it glows.”

 

Jared's smile was wide and sunny.  
“I'm bigger than you, squirt. You don't get to do anything unless I let you.”

Jensen tweaked incredulous eyebrows. “I don't think I've heard the word 'No' pass your lips since.....well.... uh, never.”

“That's because I love you, dork, “ Jared said. “It gives me a hard-on just talking to you.”

 

As proof of his words he directed Jensen's hand to his groin, where a substantial bulge was deforming the cotton cloth of Jared's jeans.

“You're a sexy, insatiabl, Sasquatch, “ Jensen drawled, giving the bump a loving squeeze.

 

“And it drives you mad, not to mention as horny as a hound,“ Jared declared triumphantly.

 

Jensen sighed, pulling regretfully away. “Come on. We gotta go. The interview calls.”

 

“So we're definitely going with the twinsie shirts?”

“We are,” Jensen confirmed. “ If it makes everyone whisper that we got dressed together, that's fine by me. It's the truth. They can twist it however they want. That's on them.”

 

Jensen gave one last appraising glance at his lover. 

Other than an errant hair on Jared's head which the older man smoothed down, and a satisfied look in the mirror at himself, Jensen decided they were ready to face any and all questions. 

 

The blue- checked plaids hugging their muscular chests to perfection, they strolled into the interview room, co-stars and lovers.

The end

 

“


End file.
